Laying with snakes
by llLittle Sll
Summary: Harry is hit with a speciel curse in stead of Cedric. Because of that Harry can no longer talk English, and can only talk with his hands. The only real person he can talk to Voldemort. How will this event change war? SnakeSpeakingSemiDark Harry, CarringFatherFigure Voldemort, Malfoy Parents. HPx?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! The Blood Sucking Vampire is here! So, this is the first of many fanfiction I'm going to write here, and I hope you'll like it. And just so you know, I will not be that good at updating my stories, because I don't have a lot of free time, but I will try my best ^-^ But let's get started on the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, he would be shagging Draco Malfoy ALL THE TIME!**

**Warnings: Can be some scenes with sexual themes, and violation. Mention of abuse. Suicidal thought and tried suicidal.**

**~llTheBloodSuckingVampirell**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Harry was pissed and confused at the same time. And the people who knew him, knew that it wasn't a good sign.

Harry hadn't talked, and no matter how hard his friends tried to make him talk, it just didn't work. They would ask him a question and he would either look at theme with a blank face, ignore them, or just give them a glare. They had been close to get him talking at one point, because he had actually opened his mouth for two seconds, as if he was about to talk, before it looked like he remembered something and just shut his mouth again.

He had been like this, since the last challenge in the Triwizard Tournament, and he had gotten back with an unconscious Cedric Diggory and had fainted himself after ten seconds. When Cedric then woke up before Harry, he had told everyone how Harry took a curse instead of him, and that Harry knocked him out, so that the Death Eaters would think he was death, but even thought he was unconscious, he could still hear everything.

He also told them he couldn't hear Harry a single time after the curse hit him. The only thing he could hear was Voldemort, his followers and a hissing sound that was probably from a snake. And when Harry woke up, they wanted to know if what Cedric said really was true. Harry didn't say anything just nodded, as if saying that he was right. Cedric thanked Harry from saving his life, and promised to, no matter what, be there for him, if he ever needed it. And that promised was soon set to work.

Because when they found out that Harry didn't want to talk at all, they started to panic. In the start they had thought that he just didn't want to talk about what happened, but as two weeks passed and he hadn't said a word, they all started to worry. And Cedric was the first to confront him.

But what nobody knows is that Cedric actually got an answer out of Harry.

Harry couldn't speak. Or at least he couldn't speak normally. He could only speak in Parseltongue. The curse that hit Harry made it so he could only speak a language other than the language he could his whole life. But Cedric understood, and when he asked Harry if he could tell anybody, Harry just shook his head. He didn't wanted anybody to know. He just wanted to go home, even if that home was at the Dursleys. At least the Dursleys would just tell him not to talk. But no, Dumbledore wouldn't let him go unless he started talking again. So what does Harry do? He don't talk. And what does Dumbledore do? Send him home at the end of the school year, because he doesn't really have a choice. And when Harry was back at Privet Drive, he was happy.

Until Dumbledore came at Privet Drive and took him, after a fight with Harry who wouldn't let go of his little bed, with him to the Burrow were the Weasleys lived. And that is the reason why Harry, in this moment right now, is sitting at a table surrounded by people, who is either family, close friends or from the order, and is looking as pissed and confused as ever. It wasn't that he didn't knew what they wanted. It's just that he didn't understand why the order members had to be there. And where the hell is Cedric? Cedric was the only one who knew what had happened to him, and understood why he wanted to keep it a secret, as long as possible.

"Harry, please talk to us," Hermione said. 'There it goes again,' Harry thought. 'If they keep saying that, I going to kick them. I don't care if they are a boy or girl, old or young, or if they're just a little baby, I will fucking kick them, no matter what they say!' But to answer her, Harry shook his no head while not taking his eyes of the table. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes. He knew how much it hurt them, but he didn't really care. Because he knew what they would say and possibly do if they found out, what had happened to him.

"Harry, you can't keep doing this to us," Ron said. 'Ron,' Harry thought. 'He always try to make it seem like it's my fault. It's not my fault that I don't trust them!' And that was true. Harry didn't trust them. How could he, when they always turned their backs on him, when everything was at it's worst for him. And how could he trust Ron who didn't believed in him, when he told him that he didn't put his name in the goblet? Or Hermione. How could he trust a person who was afraid of being between friends and therefore choose the one, who isn't unpopular in that moment? Or Dumbledore. How could he fucking trust a man who has been the reason, for four years now, that he has been close to death. He know Voldemort also had his share in this, but Dumbledore could have protected the school much better.

Like the Philosopher stone in first year. Why hide it on a school full of students and NOT protect it so no FISRT YEAR STUDENT can come through at least the first door. And in the second year. The school wards should be able to keep ANY THING OR PERSON WITH MURDER INTETS OUT, but Tom Riddle aka Voldemort's diary got onto school ground. And even if the book did make it to Hogwarts and the wards didn't stop the book, the wards would still tell Dumbledore THAT THE BOOK WAS THERE! And then there's the third year. Why wouldn't he give Sirius a trial? I know he could have done it, but he didn't. He just sat back and watched two students risking their life's to save a man, who could have been saved with a trial. And what about last year. How can you not know, when you are as power full as you are and can see through an invisible cloak, that one of your teachers is a fucking DEATH EATER and is NOT the real teacher!? That's just unreal!

It just made him angrier that they thought he would trust them so easy. Couldn't they see he just wanted them to leave him alone? If he had a choice, he would hide in a hole together with the only beings he could talk too. Even being with Voldemort would be better than this. Maybe he should do that. Maybe he should just go to Voldemort and ask to either die or ask him to make him talk normally again. It's not that he didn't like to talk to snake, it's just that he didn't like being only able to talk to snake and no other beings. But what could he do.

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang as if an explosion just had got off. Harry looked up and saw Cedric. He also saw something shiny in Cedric's right hand. A key. His eyes widened as he figured out it was a porky and ran over to him and the second he touched it, all he could see was swirling colors.

When they landed on safe ground, Harry looked around and had no idea where he was. He looked at Cedric but before he could ask him in sign language, he noticed his expression. He looked like he just saw a ghost.

Harry looked at where he was looking and became just as pale as he was.

In front of him stood no other, than the Dark Lord Voldemort.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**So, what do you think of that? I know it may not be the best, but at least it something. **

**And before you start commenting: UPDATE SOON! I will just tell you to stop. I have many things to do every day, but I will write every day for thirty minutes and that should be enough for a chapter maybe every week. And I have another fanfiction on the run, so that's a lot of things I need to write. **

**But there is soon summer break and that is six weeks, so there will be a lot of time to write ^-^**

**Bye bye and see you next time!**

**~llTheBloodSuckingVampirell**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been a long time since I have updated, and I know that there is no excuse for what I have done, but I now see the big picture! I have been having a REALLY bad writer block, but now it's gone, or so gone that I can write this chapter. **

**I also want to say, that this story is also posted on Quotev, on my profile which is: Little S.**

**If you want to check that out, you are very welcome. So from now on, my stories will be posted both here and on Quotev.**

**So let's get this chapter starting, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! GET IT? I HOPE SO!**

**~llTheBloodSuckingVampirell**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Harry POV:

'No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! When I thought I wanted to just be with Voldemort, I didn't mean it!' Was the only thing I could think as I saw Voldemort stand right in front of me. How did Cedric get that portkey?

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "What can have I done to be honored to be in your lovely presence?"

"My lord!" Cedric said as he got down on his knees. 'What? Cedric is on the dark side? What a surprise. Didn't think such a good Hufflepuff boy could be a Death Eater.' "This is the friends I was talking about. The one with the special… condition."

Voldemort looked surprised at me, like he didn't expect it to be me. 'What had Cedric told him? Did he lie to me?' As all those thoughts ran through my head, I didn't see Voldemort come closer to me, so we were face to face. I got out of my thoughts when he took my face in his hands and started to speak.

"Harry?" He said in a soft voice. "Can you understand what I am saying?" I nodded my head. Of course, I could understand him, I'm not stupid. "Why don't you talk to others then?"

"_Because they don't understand what I'M saying."_

After I said it became quiet. Voldemort was staring at me, as if I just told him Dumbledore was a woman or something like that. Cedric looked at me with a knowing look. I wanted to look around to see if there were other people than Cedric, Voldemort and me, but I couldn't because Voldemort was holding my face.

"_Is this the problem? You can only speak in Parseltongue?" _Voldemort asked. He sounded… happy. Like he was happy for what happened to me.

"_Why do you sound so happy? I can only talk to freaking snakes… and you!" _I all but screamed… hissed… I don't know. Let's just say I hissed as loud as I could.

Voldemort started laughing at me. _"I find it amusing. You hate snakes and now they are the only being, other than me, that you can talk to."_

I took on a blank face. I can't believe he said that. It kind of hurt. I backed away from him. _"How dare you. I don't hate snakes, I just don't like only being able to talk to them,"_ I turned towards Cedric and signed: **Get me out of here now!**

Even though I could see he knew what it meant, he didn't move. I looked around and saw a door. Not only did I see a door, but I also saw a bunch of Death Eaters. I tried to move towards a possible exit, when someone grabbed my arm. I turned towards the person, and saw it was Voldemort. He almost looked… guilty? But that can't be it. Voldemort is never guilty! Ever!

"_I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean it that way. I just thought…" _

"_You thought I hated snakes with a burning passion because I killed that basilisk," _I said to him. I knew that was what he thought. _"I actually felt bad for killing it, but if I didn't do it Ginevra would have died. But if I could go back, I would have let her die."_

Voldemort just looked at me. He didn't say anything or move anything. Than after a minute of just staring at me, he laughed. I wasn't expecting that. I couldn't move because of the shock that took over my body. After five minutes, he stopped laughing and just smiled. Why is he smiling?

"_Oh Harry. The golden boy is saying he wished he had killed a girl! Never thought I was going to hear that in my whole life! ," _Voldemort said while his smile got bigger and bigger. I couldn't help but smile myself. Stop! Don't smile! It's Voldemort, he just want to kill you! I turned my smile to a frown.

I looked down at his hand, that still had my arm in it's grasp. _"Let go of my arm, and let me go,"_ I said calm. Voldemort didn't let go of my arm and instead pulled me closer to him. _"What are you doing? Let me go, please! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HARMED! NOT ANYMORE! I REFUSE! PLEASE UNCLE! PLEASE!"_

I don't know why I said that. It's just… the closer I was pulled closer to him, the more did he change from Voldemort to my uncle. Every time this happened with my uncle, I wouldn't be able to function probably the day after. He would beat me to a plumb and leave me in my cupboard. Sometimes he would even… he would… use me… And he sometimes let others use me too… But even though all of this has happened, I have never had a panic attack like this. I'm used to just let it bold up inside of me and let my magic let, when I know I'm alone and can't destroy anything. Maybe it's Voldemort being so… different. Maybe it's the confusing feelings I'm feeling right now. Maybe… maybe…!

I can't breathe! What's happening? Is this what a real panic attack is like? Or is this something else? Maybe it's Voldemort trying to kill me! Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!

Voldemort POV: **(Didn't except that, did you?)**

"_What are you doing? Let me go, please! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HARMED! NOT ANYMORE! I REFUSE! PLEASE UNCLE! PLEASE!"_

I released him after he screamed that. Harmed? Uncle? What is he talking about? He couldn't have been… no. That's impossible! Dumbledore would never… or maybe he would…

Harry started shaking really badly and fell to the ground, moving like a fish on dry land. What's going on? Is he having a panic attack?

I looked at Diggory. "Is this normal Diggory? Has he ever done this before?"

"Never my lord! This have never happened! It has been close many times and he has had a couple of mini panic attacks, but never the real deal. He would have minor trouble breathing but it would be over in the matter of seconds! We have to do something, my lord!" Diggory shouted. He looked scared and worried for Harry's sake. Is there something here? Like a… brothers bond? I know that Harry saved Diggory at the graveyard and took the curse that would have positively killed Diggory, but would that be enough for such a bond to happen? I would ask that later.

I kneeled down by Harry and took him in my arms, but not before ordering all my Death Eaters, except Diggory, to leave the room. Then I sat up and put him in my lap, while I stroked my fingers through his hair. I started whispering reassuring words in Parseltongue.

"_Harry? Listen to me. You are safe. I'm not going to hurt you. No one is. You are safe here. Just do as me and you'll be all better. Take a deep breath- That's it! And then let it out slowly. Well done! Keep doing it again and again. You are going to be alright Harry. I promise."_

I kept saying these words to him, until he relaxed and fell asleep.

Harry POV:

I can breathe. I can finally breathe again!

I can feel someone's arms around me, but I feel safe.

_Mamma! Where is Uncle Tommy!_

What's that?

_Be patient sweetie. He will be here soon._

That voice… It's nice. I feel… cared for… and protected. The arms around me… feels like… family.

I sighed and feel into a bliss full darkness. But not before hearing the heavenly voice saying.

_I love you, my sweet dark little prince._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Soooo… what do you think? We got a little glance at Harry's dark side, and at some of his past. **

**I hope this makes up for the really long wait! **

**Bye bye and see you next time!**

**~llTheBloodSuckingVampirell**


End file.
